Renesmee's love life
by kaname93
Summary: What happens after Renesmee is all grown up, and a new Vampire comes into her life. Will Jacob get jealous, or just brush it off.. read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"It's moments like this that truly make me happy" I thought to myself as I was watching a movie with Renesmee. Ever since she was a baby, I've loved her, the way she looked, her graceful and elegant body, her sparkling personality, and it seemed that as time went on, she loved me just as much. Nothing could ruin this feeling or moment…. Or so I thought.

Just then, who else but Bella and Edward walk into the room. "Nessie, we have something exciting to tell you" Bella exclaimed. At this moment I was just as curious as Nessie was. "Remember Nahuel, from a while ago in the clearing when you were a baby, well he's coming to visit for a couple weeks" said Bella.

"Really that's awesome" Renesmee said in an excited tone. "When will her get here?" Edward answered, "I'm not too sure, in a couple of days maybe". Then Edward and Bella left the room leaving me and Renesmee alone once again.

At that moment I asked in an envious tone, "Why are you so excited for this other bloodsucker?" She instantly slapped me, "I hate it when you call them that and you know that." I apologized and let her carry on. "I'm excited because he fascinates me, he's the only other one of my type, half human and half vampire". "And we always have so much fun together." "But we have just as much fun together as well Nessie", I exclaimed in a bit of an irritated tone. "Yes, but I'm allowed to have other friends Jacob." "But-" "Enough Jacob, you're making to big a deal about this" then she walked off.

A couple of days later, Renesmee and I decided to play some basketball. She usually beats me, but today, I was determined to win. I was just about to take my shot, when the doorbell rang. Nessie ran inside the house, me following right behind her, "Nessie slow down", I said. Right then, as I approached the door, a tall, olive skinned man stood talking to Edward and Bella. I instantly knew who it was, "Nahuel", I growled quietly, and walked off.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: K, so this is my first Fan fiction I've ever written, I'm not sure how good it will be, but please Read and Review, I would love to know what you think and any ideas you might have. Please and Thank-you******


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

**A/N:****This****story is all in Jacobs' point of view by the way, just in case some of you get confused******

"Naheul, old friend, welcome", Edward said, "Thank-you Edward, and thank-you Bella for allowing me to stay with you guys", said Naheul.

"It's no problem at all, the pleasure is all ours" Bella exclaimed. I sat there on the couch, complaining to myself, luckily Edward was too busy with the new guest to pay any attention to my thoughts Jacob said. Then, I heard Renesmee's voice, her sweet beautiful voice welcoming Naheul into their home.

"Naheul, it's so good to see you again", Renesmee said excitedly. "It's so good to see you too Nessie, you look as beautiful as ever", Naheul replied. Hearing him call her Nessie like that was almost enough to make me rip his head off, I thought to myself.

I figured I should introduce myself, although I hated him, I didn't want to be rude. I casually walked over to him, "Hello, I'm Jacob, Nessies' BEST friend", I said, putting more emphasis on the "best" part.

"Ah Jacob, it's so good to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you", Naheul had said in a friendly tone. Although he sounded friendly, I still didn't trust him. There was something about him that just didn't seem right. Frustrated, I came up with an excuse to leave, "I have to go Sam wants too err… talk to me".

"Okay Jacob, byes see you tomorrow", Nessie exclaimed. Upon hearing this, it made me happy; my heart started thudding quicker, like it always did when she spoke to me. But that happiness was short lived when another voice chimed in."It was nice meeting you Jacob, don't worry, I'll take care of Renesmee", I let out a growl as I sped off down to La Push.

The part about going to talk to Sam wasn't a total lie, he didn't really want to talk to me, but I was going to talk too him. Lately, Sam had been like a role model too me, always giving me advice, and just being a really good friend. We were closer than we ever were before. I found him hanging around the forest hunting a large elk. I waited patiently for him to finish before I spoke.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute… in wolf form?" I asked. "Uh sure, okay", Sam replied. Once we had shifted, I replayed the whole scene that had happened at the house, and told him about my suspicions. "Hmm… interesting", Sam said, "So, do you think I'm right, or do you think I'm just paranoid?" I asked. "It's a tough call really" he answered, "I'll admit you may be a bit paranoid, but at the same time, I think something might be up". "That's what I thought, but I just don't know what he's up too", I told him frustrated. "Well Jacob, it seems we have some investigating to do, don't we", Sam exclaimed. "Why yes, I believe we do", I answered. Soon after that, the mission to expose this Naheul creature began.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: ****This chapter was a bit longer than the first one, I haven't written the next chapter yet, I've been busy with soccer, but I'll update as soon as I can. And only if you guys like it, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wasn't sure where to start, Sam and I had discussed many different strategies, but each one was either illegal, or broke the treaty. After what seemed like hours, we decided to just get more information about him and his personality. I walked through the door of the Cullen's mansion, to find Renesmee in the kitchen reading a book.

"Hey Jacob, guess what?" she said, "What?" I replied. "Naheul is taking me down to the library today in Port Angeles", she exclaimed excitedly. "Why didn't you ask me to take you?" I asked in an angrier tone. She pulled her face back in a bit of shock at my tone, I quickly recovered and asked again nicer. "Well… last night you said you were talking to Sam and I thought you would be busy", she explained. Just then, Naheul walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Jacob, it's nice to see you again", he said, "And even nicer to see you Nessie". I simply looked at him, a low growl coming from between my teeth. Nessie just gave me a look and I instantly calmed down. "Are you ready to leave soon Nessie?" he asked.

"Yup, just let me grab my bag", she responded. While she was gone, I figured this was the time to get some answers. "So…" I started off, "What brings you all the way down here to Forks?" I asked him suspiciously. "Well, I was travelling to Seattle and I figured I'd stop by to visit for a couple of days", he responded politely. "Is that all?" I asked. "Well, no not really, but my reasons aren't your business now are they." He replied snobbishly.

"I guess not". Right then, Renesmee came fluttering into the room, "Okay, lets go", she said. I listened as the wheels of the car sped down the road; Edward and Bella were out hunting for the day so I had the whole house to myself. I took advantage of this and ran upstairs to Naheul's room. I started looking through his drawers, bags, and everything. I wasn't sure what I was looking for exactly, I guess some proof of my suspicions.

I was just about to give up, when a little piece of paper caught my eye. I opened it, and was shocked. It was a checklist:

_Third Victim_

_1.) Act friendly and get on her good side_

_2.) Trick the parents into letting her spend the day with me alone_

_3.) Take a trip somewhere private… and make my "play"._

The word "play" was in quotations, and I instantly knew what his plans were.

He was planning on taking advantage of her, seeing this made me enraged. But that was interrupted when a thought occurred to me. They went off to the library by themselves. Panic struck through me when I remembered reading in the paper that the library was closed today. "Oh No!" I screamed I instantly phased and jumped out the window, I screamed Sam's name in my head, and he was quick to respond. "What, What!" he panicked. All I thought about was the note, and he instantly understood, "Go Jacob, I'll let her parents know", he screamed. Now it was just a race against time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters, as much as I wish I did, I don't, Stephenie Meyer does… sigh**

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Are we almost there?" I asked, I didn't think it took this long to get to Port Angeles, "Almost there" he said. Normally, I would have just been patient and waited till we got there rather than complain, but something didn't feel right. There was a gleam in his eyes that I just noticed, that wasn't there before, "Umm… can you let me out here please?" "But why Nessie", he answered. "I just want to walk", I lied. He pondered for a minute then agreed.

We walked and talked for a good 10 minutes, and before I knew it, we had come down an abandon alleyway. I must have been so caught up in the conversation that I wasn't paying attention. The alleyway was dark, and because of my human eyes, I couldn't see anything that well. I turned around to see Naheul staring me up and down, then start to walk closer to me. I backed up right into the wall, he had me trapped.

**Jacobs' POV:**

I was running faster than ever before, following the scent of the reeking bloodsucker. I followed the scent down to a section of alleyways. My mind was racing, I suddenly heard a scream, a scream I would recognize anywhere, "Nessie! I'm coming" I screamed.

"Jacob help me!" I ran down the alleyway just in time to see Naheul grab her by the arms. Instantly, I lunged at him, and hit him at full force. He went flying against the back wall shattering the bricks into little pieces.

He didn't stay down for long, soon he was coming at me, and I lowered my stance and let out a loud growl. If he was going to come at me, then so be it, I would meet him force for force. We slammed into one another causing a loud and sudden crash. I slammed into the back alleyway, and as I slammed I heard a sudden crack. I wasn't sure if I could win, I mean one werewolf vs. a huge vampire, and the odds weren't very good. But when I saw the look on Renesmee's face that was all I needed.

"Screw the odds", I said. Before Naheul could get back up I had him pinned, his throat just inches away from my neck. "Nessie get the matches", I told her. She ran off to get them leaving me and the almost dead bloodsucker in the alley.

"Please, don't Jacob, I beg of you", he pleaded. Oh so what, now he was begging me, after what he's done he's asking me not to kill him. I simply laughed at the thought… Biggest mistake ever!

While laughing I let down my guard and he flipped us around and grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against the wall. He started choking me, and I knew I only had minutes left. Blackness started to take over, everything was becoming a blur, "So this is the end", I thought. "The end of me, Renesmee, my family, Bella, and even Edward".

"I'm dead, aren't I", I thought, but then, I saw a light, I quickly ran towards it running as fast as I could. I opened my eyes and found myself back in the alleyway, Bella holding Renesmee in her arms, and Edward holding Naheul on the ground. I got up and ran over to Edward, "So Jacob would you like to do the honours?" he asked. On that note, I lunged at his throat and ripped his head off and through it into the fire; sweet musky smelling smoke was all that was left of the creature.

Once at home, everyone was calmer, thanks to Jasper no doubt. Bella and Edward were apologizing constantly to both Renesmee and me. We told them not to worry about it, but they kept apologizing anyway. "Mom, dad, can you give me and Jacob a minute", she asked. It was the first time I had heard her talk in what seemed like hours. Quietly, they left the room.

Before I could say anything, she lunged into my arms and kissed me so passionately that it could have lit the world on fire. My heart felt like it was going to burst; this was the happiest moment in my life. "Thank-you Jacob, for everything", she whispered in my ear, "I love you…". I pulled her back to my lips and kissed her till she was almost crying. "I love you too…", I answered, "Forever". Then she pulled me back to her lips and we continued blissfully into forever.

**The end**

**A/N: Well that's the end of this story, I hoped you all liked it, I'll be writing another one eventually when I get around to it, please read and review thnx******


End file.
